


Quelqu'un M'a dit

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, on the fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun still loves Sunggyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelqu'un M'a dit

"Woohyun!" A guy who lives across the hall from his room that Woohyun didn't care enough to know the name of yells as he climbs up the stairs. He is obviously drunk but Woohyun indulges him.

"Hey! What's up?"

"There's a man downstairs; outside your window actually. He asked if you were in and I said I wasn't sure but here you are."

Woohyun smiles. "Here I am."

"Well," the guy says dismissively starting to walk off to his door.

But Woohyun stops him. "Wait. Did he say who he is?"

The guy shrugs and continues walking. He opens the door and before he closes it, he turns to Woohyun, who was about to go downstairs, and says, "Oh, he told me to tell you to open your window if you were in."

Woohyun gives him a puzzled look and the guy winks at him.

"Just don't get caught," the guy says with the shutting of the door.

Curious, Woohyun opens his window and looks, searches, the darkness with some dim light coming from the lights of the rooms downstairs. There is no 'guy.' There is Sunggyu. Woohyun hates Sunggyu.

"Wait!" he shouts when Woohyun starts to close the window with a frown.

"Go home, Sunggyu."

But Sunggyu instead pulls out a guitar from its case on his back. He starts strumming and then starts singing something in a foreign language that is not even English.

"What is he saying?" he asks more to himself but in that moment, his roommate, Howon, an annoying know-it-all, walks in.

He answers for him. "It's French."

Sunggyu sings louder and people from everywhere in the dormitory start shouting profanities at him.

Woohyun mutters, "Great."

"Just come up," Howon yells at Sunggyu, ignoring the pointed look Woohyun gives him.

Sunggyu practically beams up and waves. He is up in a matter of seconds and it's Howon who lets him in.

"So what's bring you here, Sunggyu?" Howon asks but then answers himself. "Oh right, quelqu'un m'adit."

Woohyun, annoyed and impatient, rolls his eyes while hissing, "Does no one speak in Korean anymore?"

Sunggyu clears his throat before offering a smile to him. "I came to apologize."

"It's noted. Please go home now."

"But wait---"

Howon interrupts, "At least hear the man out."

"I'm sorry, Woohyun. I really am. I wish I could take everything back to how it was before."

"But you can't," Woohyun angrily interjects. Howon gives him a pointed look.

"I'm sorry Howon. I appreciate your help but it's really important that we talk," Sunggyu politely asks.

Howon leaves but not without giving Woohyun an 'I have my eyes on you' signal. They're only roommates but even though Howon doesn't say touchy feely things, he means well and he wants them both to be happy.

"I realized that the human life is inconsequential."

Woohyun swallows hard. What a depressing way to start, he thinks.

"Life is short and then, I asked myself, with this little time I have, do I want to live with my pride and be angry and miserable or with you who makes me happy and frustrated and encouraged and disappointed and alive?"

"S-so you chose me?"

Sunggyu nods.

"That's great and all but you're still a pretentious ass. Who even sings a French song to say sorry?"

Sunggyu chuckles. "The French."

Woohyun snorts but Sunggyu leans in and Woohyun doesn't shove him off.

"I can tell you what it means," he whispers into Woohyun's ear.

It's Woohyun who kisses him lightly and then looks into his eyes. "No, French does sound kind of hot. Sing more of it to me."

Sunggyu laughs and touches his nose with Woohyun's. He says "Someone told me you still love me. Is that right?"

Woohyun narrows his eyes but his smile doesn't fade. He nods. "We're all going to die one day and I still love you. Both are true."


End file.
